


Aim For My Heart

by NinjitsuD42



Category: Puzzle & Dragons (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjitsuD42/pseuds/NinjitsuD42
Summary: Morgan, the commander of their monsters in Puzzle & Dragons, just summoned Reincarnated Artemis during a Super Godfest.(Chapter 1) Freyja falls in love instantly, but can't keep her desires inside without doing something about them while Artemis is away.(Chapter 2) Artemis forgets something in the house, and Freyja finally gets intimate with the woman she adores after getting caught thinking about her.
Relationships: Freyja (Puzzle & Dragons)/Artemis (Puzzle & Dragons), Mentioned Freyr (Puzzle & Dragons)/Rozuel (Puzzle & Dragons)
Kudos: 1





	Aim For My Heart

The ritual had ended. Ten Magic Stones had been spent on the Rare Egg Machine, and the commander, Morgan, smiled beneath their hood, prepared for whatever would be summoned. Morgan had high hopes given that this was a roll in the Super Godfest, but frankly, didn’t care what they received, as Morgan was missing a solid amount of pantheon monsters. Morgan brought their most trusted monster with them, Super Reincarnated Freyja, with them to see the process take place, and Freyja was excited to see if she could get along with the new ally. The goddess waited alongside the commander as the dragon machine processed the five stones. 

Once the process was complete, the slot on its stomach opened up with a diamond egg popping out with sparkles resembling plus signs shrouding it. The egg cracked and through those cracks came a blinding white light, and Freyja had to look away, but Morgan was fine under their hood. After a few seconds, the bright light began to dim slightly, and the monster formed right before the pair’s eyes. 

A crown formed atop of the monster’s head, and the next thing that showed up was bluish-green hair, which flowed down in a single, long ponytail. The monster’s clothing formed, white robes forming around its body, along with the purple straps that held it together and covered part of the monster’s back. Armor plated gauntlets appeared on the monster’s arms, and curved armor plates that covered the outside of the monster’s upper legs appeared right next to their shorts. The shoes took their shape, and the bright light fell back, finally revealing the monster. Reincarnated Artemis appeared before them, extending her right hand as her bow appeared, along with her quiver that was strapped to her left leg’s armor plate. She bowed before introducing herself. “I am Reincarnated Artemis. I answered your call, and hope that we can work together well,” she said, extending her left hand towards Morgan.

Morgan nodded. “Morgan’s the name. I’m the commander around here. A pleasure to meet you.” At the moment, nobody was paying attention to Freyja as the commander and Artemis spoke for a bit. Freyja looked at Artemis, her eyes seemingly fixed on the newly summoned goddess. 

_She’s… she’s so beautiful. I know we just summoned her, but I can’t help but stare_ , she thought. Freyja had always considered herself a girl who likes other girls, and that would explain the staring. The flowing green hair that looked as though it’d feel soft and silky to the touch. Artemis having all of her curves in the right places, all while looking both beautiful and handsome at the same time. She would need time to herself later, since Freyja had to get the thoughts out of her mind as Artemis and Morgan turned to her. 

“Freyja? Why don’t you introduce yourself and show her around? I’m entering Alt. Incarnation of Worlds in five minutes, so I’d like you to handle things from here,” Morgan told her. Freyja nodded and Morgan left them to their own accord and so that he could prepare. Freyja composed herself quickly, then bowed before leading Artemis out of the Egg Machine area. 

“My name’s Freyja. It’s nice to meet you, Artemis,” Freyja said kindly as they went down the steps towards the residential area of what seemed to be a fortress. 

“The feeling is mutual, Freyja. I hope we can become great friends!” Artemis responded as they walked into the dorm area. 

“Friends…” Freyja whispered the word to herself. That’s right. They’d be just friends, right? She didn’t know what to think at the moment. Her mind was completely elsewhere, focusing on nothing but the girl who walked right next to her. “Hey, um… would you like to stay with me? I could use a roommate, since it gets lonely in my apartment sometimes.” Artemis looked at her, and Freyja shook a little, then said, “U-unless you don’t want to, of course. I can help you find another-”

Artemis put her hand on Freyja’s cheek. Freyja leaned slightly into it, feeling its warmth. “I’ll take you up on it. Also, listen… you don’t need to be so nervous around me. I know I can seem… intimidating, to say the least. I do have a reputation to maintain, after all. But… I’m really kind, and I mean it when I say that I’m kind,” Artemis told her, removing her hand. “At least… that’s what I like to think,” she finished, chuckling.

 _Even that laugh is intoxicating… in a good way_ , Freyja thought, before getting it out of her head for now. “In that case… come with me. The apartment might be a bit messy… hope that’s okay.”

Artemis considered herself a disorganized person, so she nodded and told Freyja that the apartment being messy was fine.

There were a few things randomly lying around here and there throughout the apartment, but other than that, it was in the near perfect condition. The beds were made and the kitchen and bathrooms were spotless. Artemis admired how clean the room was. “Ha… messy? It looks fine. I swear… I couldn’t be this organized even if I tried.”

Freyja giggled softly, then smiled, thanking her. “Hey, Freyja… Is there an archery range in the area? I was planning on going there if there was one. If not, I can just look around the place and see what it’s like. I’m gonna do that either way.”

“Oh…” Freyja was a bit reluctant on telling her, given that she wanted to spend more time with Artemis for right now, but in the end, she needed some time alone to process her thoughts. “Once you exit the apartment area, go through the forest behind the establishment area, and then you should make it in about a minute or two.”

“Ok then.” Artemis got up, then put her hand on the door handle before looking at her newfound friend. “Thanks for helping me out. I’ll make sure to come back before sundown." Freyja waved at Artemis before she left. Finally, she was alone, but then the thoughts about Artemis she had been suppressing for a while finally came back, constantly roaming around her mind. She let them roam free for a bit, before deciding that she needed a bath.

Taking off her clothes, she turned the warm water on and let the tub fill up before she got in, the sensation of the warm water overtaking her with how good it felt. Everything was perfect, from the feeling of the water, to the complete isolation at that moment, except the isolation wasn’t necessarily what she wanted. Freyja wished that Artemis had decided to stay behind, so that they could talk together, and maybe even bathe together.

“Freyja, you idiot! Get that out of your head!” she said to herself, but the more she tried, the harder it seemed. All she could imagine was Artemis letting her clothes fall from her body, revealing the perfect curves that she had, then getting in with Freyja and sitting right next to her. She imagined the beautiful smile that Artemis would wear on her face, and how straight and beautiful Artemis’ hair would be. “Ugh… these thoughts… they won’t leave if I don’t do something, but…”

Freyja never had any desires until this moment, usually being used to her lonely life, since her brother, Freyr, would usually be on the front lines, assisting any Fire team, so they didn’t have time to contact each other much. 

But right now… all Freyja had was her thoughts about Artemis, and how she fell in love at the sight of her. Letting these thoughts roam throughout her mind, she slowly cupped her breasts, her breathing slowly getting faster and heavier. As soon as she started touching herself, she closed her eyes and felt as though she could hear Artemis’ voice in her head.

_You’re so beautiful, Freyja. Who knew you wanted me this much?_

“I do… I want you so bad, Artemis,” she managed to say through her soft moans and heaving breaths.

 _You’re so cute, darling. It makes me want to do this_ , Freyja started rubbing her nipples, cupping her chest more as she started moaning a bit louder. 

_You’re so adorable when you’re turned on. Let me hear more of that beautiful voice, Freyja._

“Ah~! Mmm~! Artemis… more~,” Freyja let out, one of her hands slowly sliding down her body, towards her most sensitive spot.

_You want it down there? Heh… well, who am I to deny you? It’ll feel so good. Just what your cute, luscious body needs, Freyja._

Freyja rubbed herself slowly, letting her folds get wetter than they already were. She didn’t even try to stifle her moans, given the fact that she just felt too good where her hands already were. “Ah~! Ahn~! Artemis~! Please…”

_Want me to put my fingers in? You’ll have to beg me for it, Freyja._

“S-Stop teasing me… please~!” Freyja said, desperate to have Artemis’ touch. But the imaginary goddess just laughed teasingly. Freyja was a moaning mess right now, but she couldn’t care less. She wanted the imaginary Artemis to finally give her what she’s been waiting for: to finger Freyja until she came.

 _Don’t wanna beg? Then I guess you won’t be cumming tonight._ The imaginary Artemis just kept laughing.

“N-no. Wait~! I want to… I need to~!” Freyja stated, her tongue starting to loll out as she started rubbing her pussy faster.

_Then… beg for it. Come on. You know you want to._

“Please, Artemis! Fuck me~! I want you to make me cum~! Please~! Ah~!” Freyja begged, wanting the imaginary Artemis to finger her so badly.

 _Hmph. Fine, then. You begged enough. You earned your reward._ Freyja slipped a finger inside of herself, her folds feeling as though they were coiling around her finger. It felt so good for her; she desired this feeling since she met her new friend and crush, Artemis. She slowly moved her finger in and out of herself, going at a pace slow enough so that she could get used to the feeling again, as it had been an extremely long time since she had masturbated.

“Mmm~! Ah~! Artemis! ARTEMIS~!” Freyja moaned loudly, sticking a second finger inside of her core, and steadily increasing her pace. Her other hand kept squeezing her breast and rubbing her nipple, so the stimulation from both at the same time was overwhelming, but also incredibly good. 

_That’s right, Freyja! Moan for me. Tell me what you want._

“I-I… I want you to fuck me harder~! Faster~!” Freyja responded, going in and out of herself at a more rapid speed.

_Hehe… You really know how to beg, don’t you? Sure… I’ll give you more._

Freyja kept pumping her fingers in and out of herself, hastily increasing her speed as though her life depended on it. She was getting close. She felt the build up. She was almost there.

“A-Artemis! I’m so close… I’m gonna cum~!” Freyja yelled, before pleading, “Please~! I’m so close~! FUCK ME~!”

_Really? Alright, then. Come on, Freyja. Cum for me. Do it, now. CUM!_

“A-ARTEMIS! AH~! FUCK~! I’M CUMMING~!” Freyja couldn’t hold it back any longer. Whether it was just the teasing she did to herself earlier, or just the build up that has been taking place since they met, it didn’t matter in that moment. All that mattered was that she had achieved orgasm. She shut her eyes, curled her toes, and started shaking as her fierce release overtook her entire body. This was more intense than any release she had ever experienced before.

 _Good girl, Freyja. Good girl._ That was the last thing the imaginary Artemis said before she left Freyja’s mind.

Her body calmed down after a minute or so. She was panting, almost completely out of breath. The only thing on Freyja’s mind was how good she felt from masturbating, finally letting out the desires that quickly came into her mind when she met Artemis earlier that day. She got out of the bath, and could barely stand, but weakly managed to dry herself off before putting on some night clothes. She collapsed onto her bed and felt everything going dim, faintly sighing before she drifted off and closed her eyes.

Artemis returned from the archery range about an hour and a half later. Freyja woke up to a knock on the door, and went to go open it as she rubbed her eyes. 

“Hey, Freyja! I’m back early, just like I said I would be,” Artemis said, feeling great after her training, but couldn’t help noticing the tired look on her friend’s face. “Hold on a second… were you asleep?”

“Y-yeah. I just woke up. Sorry if I worried you,” Freyja responded. Artemis shook her head, saying that it was alright. “Crap! I forgot that I cook dinner around this time every day!”

“Oh? You can cook? I guess I shouldn’t be too surprised. I’d love to try whatever you end up making!”

Freyja blushed at the comment, looking away. “Really? I-I’ll get started right away then!”

“Alright then. I’m gonna get a bath. I broke a real sweat today,” Artemis told her before going into the bathroom. 

Freyja smiled, getting as prepared as she needed to be to cook for her Artemis. She already made a good impression on her crush, but that wasn’t enough for her yet. Freyja wanted Artemis to tell her that her food was the best thing she had ever tasted.

So naturally, Freyja got to work, thankful that the thoughts in her head seemed to have disappeared for now, and she wouldn’t be distracted.

**Author's Note:**

> My first story with smut in it. I want to improve these kinds of scenes, so please only leave constructive criticism, as you would with my other works.
> 
> Chapter 2 coming sometime this week!


End file.
